


My demons are real [Radiodust - Hazbin Hotel]

by damienyukii



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Demisexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Virgin Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damienyukii/pseuds/damienyukii
Summary: 🅐🅝🅖🅔🅛 🅓🅤🅢🅣 egy kriminálpszichológus az FBI-nál, aki nimfomániás ezért minden második nap lefekszik valakivel. Ettől eltekintve Ő az egyik legjobb ügynök a szervezetnél, és a legtöbb kollegájával remek kapcsolatot ápol. Az egyik bevetésén lekapcsolja az egyik legnagyobb kutyát a városban, Valentinot, akitől többek között elhozzák Alastort is.𝕬𝖑𝖆𝖘𝖙𝖔𝖗 fiatal kora óta tudja, hogy aszexuális pszichopata mégis, prostituált Valentinonál. Nincsenek érzései, csak a fájdalmat ismeri, gyűlöli ha hozzáérnek, és nem érez szexuális vágyat, ennek ellenére számtalanszor el kellett viselnie, hogy szextárgynak használják. Mikor rátaláltak a drog és az alkohol hatása alatt csak annyit tudott mondani, hogy "ma akartam megölni őket".Anthony, netes nevén Angel Dust, feladata, hogy vigyázzon Alastorra, és rávegye a vallomástételre amivel rács mögé juttathatja a strici Valentínót, és az egész bandáját. Csakhogy Alastor úgy gondolja, Valentino egy démon, akivel alkut kötöttek, ezért nem mutat hajlandóságot a segítségre.A nap huszonnégy órájában összelesznek zárva, a védett házban, így rengeteg idejük lesz megismerkedni egymással.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 3





	1. 1

Először is, minden szexszagú volt. Nem a hely milliője miatt, hanem mert előtte Anthony ki kúrta magát. Nem volt jó ötlet a bevetés előtt alkalmi partnert keresni, de ha nem szexelt volna egy orbitálisat abban a három órában, amit alvásra pazarolhatott volna, ferobban. Nem a farka, vagy a feje, hanem Ő maga. Egy olyan detonációt eredményez, ami jobb esetben csak a garzonját repíti a levegőbe.  
Anthony, partnerei körében inkább Angel Dust, olyan fekete volt mint az éjszaka soha Miamiban. A neonok sora vakítóan ragyogott a rohamosztagos sisak peremén, a mellvérten már csak lomhán kúszott lefelé, unottan érve az ágyékvédőt. Antony az egyik pálmafa tövének nyomta a vállát, és újra ellenőrizte minden rendben van-e az embereivel. Általában csak utólag beszélget el a bevetések áldozataival, azonban ez az Ő akciója volt, több köze volt a felmerülő "A" listás kurva-anyjához, mint bárki máshoz valaha az életébe, beleértve a szüleit is. Ő úgy nevelte fel, mintha a saját öccse lenne, a tenyerein hordozta, mint egy kismacskát, ugyanakkor Ő tette Angel Dust-tá is Anthonyt, amiért a férfi most készült revansot venni.  
Felcsattintotta a tárat a pisztolyba, majd betanult kézmozdulatokkal jelezte társainak, hogy az akciót megkezdhetik.

  
Bömböltek a pisztolyok. Itt nem volt szó arról, hogy éve fogjanak e bárkit. Ezekben a körökben már ritkaságszámba ment, ha valaki hajlandóságott mutatott a spicliskedésre, az olasz maffiánál amúgy sem volt divat egymás bemártásának szokása. Ajánlhatott érte az ügynökség pénzt, védettséget, vagy akár kisebb börtönbüntetést is, ezek hallgattak. A nem ejtünk foglyokat elv nem volt erkölcsileg megkérdőjelezhetetlen, de szükséges. Ezek a fickók semmi tanúságot nem mutattak arra, hogy ne öljék Antony embereit. Köztük akadt olyan is, akit a barátjának mert nevezni.

Cherrybomb szorosan mögötte jött. Erős csajszi volt, robbanékony természettel, és cseresznye illattal, innen jött a beceneve. Anthony épp tárat cserélt, mikor Ő leszedte azt a terebélyes olasz csávót, aki épp eszét vesztve akarta telenyomni ólommal őket. A férfi meg se nyikkant attól, ahogy az élettelen hús eléjük csapódott, vértócsává lyuggatott drága öltönyben, a rózsaszin bolyos szőnyegbe. Itt minden undorítóan pink-és arany volt, így szinte itta a klub az idegenként vibráló vörös színt.  
Még üvöltött a hangszórókból Rihanna valamelyik száma, de a táncoslányok nem mozogtak a rúdon a paradicsomi kígyóként, hanem igyekeztek elfutni, vagy elbújni a golyózápor elől, kinek hogy sikeredett. Az egyik kiscsaj meztelenül várta a benyomuló rohamosztagosokat egy törött üveggel hadakozva halára rémülten az egyik felborult asztal mögött. Felsebesedtek a térdei a földön kúszástól.   
Senki nem foglalkozott most vele. Antony emberei vérben és hullákban taposva át magukat biztosították a terepet mikor végre a rádión valaki beszólt, hogy megtalálták a keresett személyt.

Valentino úgy bújt elő, mintha semmi gond nem lenne a tánctéren. A pasas hihetetlen nagydarab volt, és elérte a kétméteres magasság felső határát. Kopasz fejű volt, valami ronda-ocsmány piros kalapot viselt strucctollal, piros zakót hordott és olyan kabátot, aminek a gallérján fehér szőrme domborodott fel. Mosolygott. Az egyik metszőfoga arany volt, és ebben a borzalmas rózsaszín félhomályban a fogsora is rózsaszínnek festett. Valahonnan egy hátsó ajtóból bukkant fel, szemlátomást nyugodtan, mintha tárt karokkal várta volna a Yard-ot.  
\- Rég láttalak erre, Angelcake! - mondta.  
A férfi nem reagált arra a hangszínre, amit Valentino megütött. Valahol a gennyedzően nyálas és az unott flegma között volt, egy ember számára soha nem hallott határvonalon. - Elég lett volna egy házkutatási parancs is. Álltam volna rendelkezésre!  
Antonyban rengeteg érzelem kavargott. Többek között rohadtul fel volt dúlva. Megelégedettséget azonban nem érzett, hiába kellett volna. Ez az egész ügy, ami hónapok óta a tökein táncolt, a csávó akit a családjának hitt egész életében, és a helyzet, ami minden ellenére túl könnyen oldódott meg nem hagyta békén a pattanásig feszült idegeit. Valentino sértetlen búrával állította le az embereit, és kényszerítette őket megadásra, pedig Anthony remélte, hogy legalább a golyóit ellőheti. Nem kapta meg a vágyott kielégülést, pedig a betegségét tekintve ez számára sok mindennél fontosabb volt. Rábízta az egyetlen barinőjére, Cherrybombra a fickót és botladozva egy hulla félmerev karja akadályában, káromkodva elindult felderíteni a terepet.

Nem csatolta le a sisakját, de a szemellenzőt felhajtotta. Kevésbé undorítóan szürke, mint rózsaszín folyosón haladt keresztül, ajtókon nyitott be, ahol lepukkant szobák voltak, foszló rózsaszín tapétákkal, és piros szaténes ágyakkal. Úgy festett, az aktushoz már nem adott akkora büdzsét a tulaj, mint a bordélyának a külcsinyéhez, de Anthony is tudta jól, hogy a kanos ember egy sikátorban is képes…  
Szekrénytépíteni.  
Nem azért akadt meg a gondolat menete mert gond volt fejben, hanem a hangok miatt. Nem a falon futó csövek rázták a majmot, nem is egy eltévedt prostituált sikított, inkább olyan hangot hallott, mint amikor kinyitják pandora szelencéjét és az összes szar csőstül kijön rajta.   
Anthony egy pillanatra be is ijedt, aztán a falnak simult, és pisztolyát az arcának emelve elindut a felpúposodott parkettán viszonylag hangtalanul.  
Amit látott abban a szobában, az semmivel sem volt leírható. 

A férfinek vörösre festett haja volt, ami abból látszott, hogy természetellenesen világított a szürke-sárga lámpák fényeiben. Olyan egynyolcvan magas lehetett, Anthony jó másfél fejjel volt magasabb nála, vékony, de finoman szálkás testű, és borzasztóan meztelen.  
Nem ez volt az ami Anthonyban az ejjakuláláshoz hasonló érzelmeket keltett. Egyszerűen annyira elkapta a rosszulléttel vegyes aggodalom, hogy nem bírt parancsolni, a bevetés alatt benne feltóduló adrenalinnak, és most kitört belőle. Megingott a saját lábaiban, és előre majd hátra lépett mielőtt rendezte volna az arcát.  
A férfi mosolygott. Hibátlan szép fogsorát csak az egyik szemfogának aranycsillanása rondította el. Anthony ismerte ezt, neki is volt ilyen billoga. A testtartása szép volt, kitanult, az ülése egyenes, hívogató, a lábtartása forró hullámok barlangját rejtő zátonyok. A gond csak a vérrel volt. Karjait Isten tudja mivel felvágták, keresztbe szántották sápadt bőrét a vért okádó tátongó sebek. Az ujjai furcsa tartásban voltak, mintha épp ujjal írt volna valakinek, a lábai alatt pedig nem a vére tava terpeszkedett, hanem egy kibaszott…   
Pentagram. Nem a legpontosabban megrajzolt ötágú miafaszomez, de attól még ott volt. Mintha azt akarattal oda írták volna és olyan frissnek tűnt, hogy talán két perces sem lehetett.  
Anthonyt ekkor csapta meg valami undorító alkohol és ondó szag keveréke a kavargó fémes vér íze mellett a szájában.   
\- Ma. Akartam. Megölni. Őket.  
Mondta a férfi a szaténágyon ülve. Semmi zavar nem volt a hangjában. Önmaga sem volt a hangjában. Csak a kézirádió recsegése, és Antony lélegzetének kattogása, némi fekete mágia rezonanciájának a hangjával keveredve.

Anthony haza akart menni. Keresni egy jóvágású harmincast magának. És ájulásig kefélni vele. Csak az volt a baj, hogy a férfi megismételte a mondandóját.  
\- **Ma akartam megölni őket.**


	2. 2

Hoztak neki meleg italt, és takarót, amit ráterítettek. A rendőrautók szirénáinak villodzó fénye zavarta a férfi szemeit, de Anthonyt jobban zavarta, hogy a srác egyáltalán nem pislog, és a fény villanásokban egészen vörösnek tűnnek a szemei. Pedig amennyi vért látott körülötte, nem hogy véraláfutásosnak nem szabadott volna lennie a szemeinek, de vérének sem kellett volna lennie a saját testében már.   
A férfi fejében még mindig azok a rajzolt ábrák jártak. Mert hogy a helyszinelők már annyira körbenézhettek, hogy nyomatékosíthassák Anthonyban, hogy a pentagramma mellett valami idegen ábrákat is felfedeztek a parkettába kaparva.  
Ja. A nyomozó nem volt ideges, mikor ezt elmesélte a pszichológusi diplomával rendelkező kiafaszomez-nek, aki hirtelen lett Anthony, miután széjjel lőtték a helyet, és kifelé menet még megkereste Valentinot is, hogy kigáncsolhassa. Be is verte a kopasz buksiját az autó hátsó ajtajába belülről. Anthony tudna, hogy ilyet nem szabad, és jobb esetben lefokozzák az irodába, de csak úgy eldurrant az agya, amikor felfogta az émelyítő ondó szagát, és összekapcsolta Alastor feltehető elme állapotával. Kisiklott egy pillanatra.  
Vox is ott volt, és bassza meg, nem tartóztathatta le!  
Vox egy harmincas, sármos, és kellemesen magas férfi volt, akinek már őszült a fekete haja, és hamar elkezdett ráncosodni. A férfi egyébként egy televízió mágnás volt, aki főleg tornázni járt Valentinóhoz, aki általában jobban preferálta ehhez a szőke vagy mézbarna butácska lányokat, akik nem akartak a vagyonára szert tenni, jól beházasodva hozzá, de valahogy különösen gyengéjévé vált az a férfi, aki nem pislogott a rendőrautók égetően diszkózó fényeitől sem. Vox gyakran látogatta a bizonyítékként lefoglalt woodoo-s fickót Valentínónál, és Vox még az az úriember típusú volt. Nem volt különösen agresszív, mint a barátja, de Ő is tudott nyomot hagyni bárki testén, ha bele lendült a tornázásba. Őt nem ültették be a rendőrautó hátsó ülésére, mert ezen az estén később érkezett, és már csak a rendőrök magyarázkodása kereszttüzében szerezhetett tudomást arról, hogy ma nem lesz nyitva Valentino bárja.   
Vagy csak kiosont időben a hátsó bejáraton, és megjátszotta, hogy Ő csak egy bámészkodó vendég, aki felháborodottan veszi tudomásul, hogy ma este csak a jobb kezével könnyíthet magán.   
Az utóbbi volt az igaz.

\- Mi a neved? - gyújtott rá Anthony a tárgyalóban. A teremben csak egy asztal volt, két szék, és ők ketten. Szendvics, és poharas Starbucks kávé volt előttük, és egy régebbi típusú diktafon.   
Ameddig kórházban mindenhogy megvizsgálták, összeöltötték a vágásait, és átszállították az ügynökséghez, addig Anthony még egy kör vazelin nélküli seggbebaszásra is elment a főnökéhez, az előbbi kirohanásáért. Sajnos Valentino szabadlábon fog védekezni a rendőri túlkapásra hivatkozva, és egy kriminál pszichológustól a pláne netovábbja volt ez a viselkedés.  
\- Mi a neved? Én Anthony vagyok. - mondta. Kinyújtotta felé a kezét, hogy biztosítsa afellől tényleg csak bemutatkozni akar. A másik megfogta azt.  
\- Alastor. - mondta. Mosoly futott az arcára, és a szemeibe nézett, **pedig ilyenkor rohadtul nem ez volt a normális. Például mikor Csecsemi vagy honnani** származású lányokat hallgatott ki Anthony, akkor egyikük sem mosolygott, vagy nézett rád közvetlen, vagy fogta meg a kezed. Pláne nem csengett dallamosan a hangjuk amikor beszéltek.  
\- Szeretnél most beszélgetni? - kérdezte Anthony. A saját poharas kávéjáért nyúlt és lassan beleszürcsölt. A nap már felfelé kúszott az égen, de ezt Ők nem láthatták most.   
\- Szívesen beszélgetek kedves. - törtelen volt a beszéde közben a mosolya Alastornak. - De nem Valentínóról.  
\- Csak unalmas kérdéseket szeretnék feltenni. - toll és csiptetős tábla került elő, ami eddig valószínüleg Anthony ölében volt elfektetve. - Kezdhetjük?  
\- Ó hogyne!  
\- Hány éves vagy? - kezdte el kattintgatni a tollát Anthony.  
\- Nem tudom pontosan. - felelte Alastor. Nem ünnepelt születésnapokat, és nem nézte mindig az óráját, hogy hogyan telik az idő.  
\- A szüleid tizenéves korodban jelentették be az eltűnésedet. Az aktád szerint most harminc vagy, pont kereken.  
\- Akkor miért kérdezted meg, ha tudod? - kérdezte Alastor nyugodtan. Olyannyira, hogy akár egy interjút is tarthatott volna Anthony egy kávézóban, ha már a poharak is onnan voltak valóak.  
 **De semmiképp sem egy kihallgattást.**  
\- Szeretnélek megismerni, és jobb szeretem a száraz információkat mellőzni.  
\- Elnézésedet kérem. Akkor másként válaszolok. Úgy tizenöt éves lehettem, amikor alkut kötöttem Valentínóval, hogy onnantól vele élhessek.  
Anthony mélyen elraktározott pár szót a mondatból. Főleg az _alku_ szót, és azt sokszorosítva több fiókba is betette a fejében.  
\- Milyen volt a kapcsolatod a szüleiddel?  
\- Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy szerettek engem. - felelte. Az a rohadt mosoly az arcán úgy formálódott, ahogy a szája mozgott. Szinte jókedvűnek tűnt tőle.  
Anthony valamit leírt.  
\- Amikor úgy döntöttél, hogy elmész Valentínóval, mi volt az akkori érzésed a szüleiddel kapcsolatban.  
\- Megszabadulnak tőlem.  
\- Úgy érted, tehernek érezted magad a számukra?  
\- Nem olyan gyerek voltam, akit szívesen felnevelnek az emberek. Nem tudom viszonozni az emberi érzéseket amiket felém közvetítenek. Mit írsz le?  
\- Csak szavakat. Segít a koncentrálásban.  
\- Unalmas vagyok Anthony?  
\- Nem dehogy! - idegesen rakta félre a tollát. - Csupán könnyebb megjegyeznem a hallottakat, ha pár ismerős szót látok belőlük leírva.  
\- Ez figyelem zavarra utal. - Alastor az ujjai közé vette a poharat. Bizalmatlanul megkopogtatta azt az ujjaival majd elengedte. Amennyi parti drogot adhattak be neki, az is **csoda** volt, hogy most képes volt társalogni Anthonyval. Leginkább a nyálának kellett volna folynia a szájából, valami katatón állapotában.  
Valami furcsa volt ezzel a férfival. - Ne folytassuk máskor? - pislogott. Eddig fel sem tűnt Anthonynak, de Alastor keveset pislogott.  
Ráadásul Ő van bedrogozva, és erre ő megkérdezi, hogy Anthony bírja-e a strapát? Kemény fickó ellenére most kicsit elszégyellte magát.  
\- Inkább nekem kellene ezt kérdeznem. Tudsz beszélni másról is?  
\- Az előbb még a családomról beszélgettünk. - ez a burkolt "hagyjálbékénezzel" volt.  
\- Igazad van! Maradjunk az ismerős terepnél. - Anthony nem volt hülye. Először egy olyan helyet akart teremteni Alastornak, ahol nyugodtnak érezheti magát. Ahol falakat építhet a rossz emlékek ellen. Nem akart ajtóstul rontani a szaros házba, ahol most élhetett a fejében, mert akkor nem fog beszélni Valentínóról. Nem akart a vietnámi veterán szindrómával nyomasztani egy másik embert.  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy nem tudsz kevesebbet róluk, mint én, Anthony. - Alastor a kávét nézte. Valójában elég szomjas volt.  
\- Nincs benne ártalmas dolog, de ha nem zavar, hogy beleittam a sajátomba, cserélhetünk. - vette észre a srác is, hogy Alastor _feszeng_.  
\- Legyen.  
Megcserélte a poharakat. Alastor elvette Anthonyét, és belekortyolt. Édesnek találta.  
\- Ez olyan, mintha megkóstolnám a lelkedet.  
Anthony nem jött zavarba, csak belül vörösödött el, mint egy szakember, aki nem mutat érzelmeket egy helyes férfi irtó cuki megjegyzése hallatán sem.  
Legszívesebben smst küldött volna Cherrybombnak azzal, hogy "azt mondta, megkóstolta a lelkem! OMG".  
\- Milyen volt a viszonyod a többi sráccal? - terelte el a figyelmét.  
\- Mindenki kedvelt. - Ez úgy hangzott, hogy csak Ők kedvelték Alastort. - Számomra teher volt a barátságuk. - és így is volt.  
\- Senki sem volt, akivel fesztelenül beszélgethettél?  
\- Hm. Talán. Charlie kedves volt.   
\- Szeretnél beszélni vele? Megnyugtatna?  
\- Nyugodt vagyok. - felelte, de a beszélgetés lehetőségének a gondolatát megjegyezte. - Talán kicsit később. Biztos aggódott értem egy ideig.  
\- Később sajnos nem lehetséges. - Anthony elővette a mobilját. - Próbáljuk meg most. Megszereztettem neked a számát.  
Ez volt az FBI. Jóval előre gondolkodtak.  
Alastor nem rezdült. Nem kedvelte a mobiltelefonokat, de valóban szerette volna a barátja hangját hallani. Most már biztos egy komoly felnőtt nő, de talán emlékszik rá és a közösen eltöltött időre. Alastor nem felejtett.  
Alastor **mindenre** is emlékezett.  
\- Felhívjam én?  
\- Kérlek.  
Anthony megnyomta a hívás gombot, majd kihangosította a készüléket, mert felfigyelt Alastor feszengő testartására. Talán nem akarta más tulajdonát megfogni, nem tudta.   
\- Hallo, itt Charlie Magne beszél.  
\- Hello kedves. Alastor vagyok.  
Hosszú recsegő csend fogadta a köszönését, majd kicsit elfolytott hang követte.  
\- _Szórakoztok velem?_  
\- Nem. Alastor vagyok. Sajnálom, hogy eddig nem tudtalak felkeresni.  
\- _Jól vagy? Hol vagy most?_  
Anthony megrázta a fejét, hogy erre ne válaszoljon egyenesen.  
\- Jól vagyok, de arra a kérdésre nem felelhetek, hogy hol vagyok.  
\- _Apukáddal beszéltél már? Tudja, hogy jól vagy?_  
Újabb fejrázás.  
\- Egyelőre csak veled beszélgethetek.  
 _\- Szeretnéd, ha elmondanám neki?_  
\- Kérlek, az kedves lenne tőled. - egy pillanatnyi csend állt be köztük. - Sikerült elérned az álmod?  
\- _Igen! Már öt éve működik a központ._  
\- Bosszant, hogy nem segíthettem neked elindítani.  
- _Vaggie sokat segített, ne érezd magad rosszul emiatt._  
\- Nem vagyok rosszul, csupán zavar.  
Charlie furcsán nevetett. Majd mesélt egy keveset a rehabilitációs intézményéről, ahol segítenek volt raboknak visszailleszkedni a társadalomba. Anthony az ajkát kezdte rágni. Rossz szokása volt, és néma munka közben is előjött. Charlie beszélt még egy kicsit a családról is, Alastor hallgatta Őt. Aztán valami kattant nála.  
\- Mennem kell. Örülök, hogy hallottam a hangod!  
 _\- Kérlek keress máskor is!_ \- váltott Charlie hangja valami nyüszögő, sírós hanggá.  
\- Rendben. Viszhall Charlie.  
Miután megszakadt a vonal, Anthony elrakta a készüléket. Alastor egy ideig csendben ült.  
\- Sajnálom, hogy nem hoztam fel, hogy beszélj a szüleiddel. A szülők problémásabbak, mint egy barát, ők azonnal látni kívánnának, ami most nem lehetséges, de mi is értesíteni fogjuk őket.  
\- Rendben.  
Újabb pár másodperces csend. Csak a diktafon kaparászó hangja csikorgatta a levegőt.  
\- Sajnálom, hogy ezt felhozom, de miért akartál Valentínóval lenni?  
Alastor nem válaszolt. A mosolya rendületlenül az arcán kígyózott felfelé, de a tekintete egészen elfelhősödött. - Rendben. Beszélgessünk fair módon. Elmondok valamit magamról, és te is elmondasz valamit magadról.   
Alastor pupillája összeszűkült.  
\- Nem hasznos számomra, hogy ha magadról beszélsz.  
\- De kevésbé kellemetlen számodra, mintha csak magadról kellene beszélned.  
\- Kedves, én nem beszélek magamról. Csupán a kérdésekre válaszolok.  
Anthonyt nem törte meg.  
\- Tegyél fel te is kérdéseket. Egy szinten akarok lenni veled, nem pedig egy zsaru akarok lenni, aki válaszokat kényszerít ki belőled!  
\- Zavaró számomra ez a légkör. - húzta végig az ujjait az asztallapon. - Itt nem szívesen beszélgetek kellemetlen dolgokról.  
\- Kérdezz valamit. - bólintotta kicsit oldalra a fejét Anthony.  
Alastor ajkai megmozdultak, de nem kérdezett. - Rendben. Elárulod, mit csináltál pontosan Valentínónál?  
Alastor ajkai most megmozdultak. A fogaival beharapta az alsó ajkát. Felserkent a vére. Anthony a másik zsebéből zsebkendőt vett elő, és odanyújtotta Alastornak, aki elfogadta azt. A vére összepettyezte az anyagot.  
\- Közösültem emberekkel.  
\- Fel ismernél közülük bárkit, ha arra kerülne a sor.  
\- Igen, de nem beszélek erről. - mondta. A tekintete megkeményedett, és most nem mosolygott. - Köt az alku.  
\- Szükségünk lenne rád Alastor. Megkérdezhetem, miért nem akarsz beszélgetni erről?  
\- Nem.  
Megint mosolygott.  
\- Nem szeretnéd, hogy Valentino megbűnhődjön a tetteiért? - puhatolódzott finoman Anthony.  
\- Nincs rá lehetőségem, hogy eláruljak bármilyen információt róla. Ha megtetted volna, hogy ott hagysz, már nem élne és nem okozna problémát.  
\- Én szeretném, ha még szenvedne. - fonta össze az asztalon az ujjait Angel.   
\- Nem mindenki érdemli meg a szenvedést. - a kijelentése ellenére Alastor semmi érzelmet nem mutatott az arcán. A mosolya is inkább úgy tűnt, csak kényszeríti magára. Elrejtve így a valódi érzéseit mögé. 

Anthony még tartotta a fegyverét a kezében és az izmok acélsodronnyá feszültek az egész testében. Mintha nem lennének egyedül a szobában, és izgága, éhes apró gyermekek rohangáltak volna a lábaik körül. Anthony megpróbált beljebb lépni, de elsőre nem sikerült neki.  
Majd lassan leengedte a pisztonyát. Alastor arca mocskos volt a vértől, a fogait megfogta a vörös szín, ami eddig fel sem tűnt Anthonynak, olyan kellemes mosolya volt Alastornak.  
Nem Anthony szerint volt kellemes a mosolya, **hanem a helyzethez képest volt kellemes az.**  
\- Szia! - csúsztatta a tokjába a fegyvert. Nem zárta be azt, csupán beakasztotta abba. Aztán magaelé emelte a kezeit, hogy Alastor lássa, nincs nála semmi amivel árthat neki. - Nyugalom. Nem bántalak.  
\- Szeretném ha elmennél! - mondta Alastor. Anthony a szemeit újra körbefutatta a szobán.  
Akkor.  
Vette.  
Észre.  
A  
Hullát.  
Addig egyszerűen nem jutott el az agyáig, hogy olyan szag van mint disznóvágáson, miután kibelezték a jószágot. A feltárt mellkasú **ember** ott feküdt Alastor kézzel összepacsmagolt ábrája mellett, körülötte szépen körberakva a saját belsőségeivel, mintha egy koszorút formáztak volna köré.  
\- Épp ettem.  
Anthony nem reagált.  
Nem reagált.  
\- Ne haragudj. - a kevlár majdnem összeroppant rajta, úgy vette a levegőt. Lassan az adóvevője felé nyúlt, és aztán a szájához emelte azt.  
\- Cherry. Hátul vagyok, a kurvapecér bár seggéből nyíló folyosó végén, hatvankettes ajtó, szólj a mentősöknek is!  
 _\- Mi a szar van már!_  
Anthony tudta, hogy a legjobb barátja máris elindult, pontosan tudva, hol van a kurvapecérbársegge, és visszacsúsztatta a készüléket a derekán levő tartójába.  
Alastor pislogott. Ez azért volt fontos, mert eddig nem tette.  
Anthony sok mindent látott már, de woodoo szertartáshoz való előkészületet nem is akart, így nem is a hullát nézte, pedig az agya meg akart ragadni a látványon.  
Leguggolt Alastor elé, és próbálta összeszedni magát. Újra az adóvevőért nyúlt.  
Alastor erre elkapta a kezét. A tenyere **forró** volt.  
\- Beszeretném fejezni, amit elkezdtem.  
\- Kérlek engedd, hogy segítsek.  
\- Nem hagyhatom félbe a szertartást. - Alastor körmei alatt alvadt vér volt. Így marta végig Anthony karját. A férfi nem érezte a fájdalmat, pedig a körmök belemélyedtek a húsába. - Ez lenne az utolsó.  
Cherrybombnak le kellett vennie az arcvedő plexit a fejéről, mert azt gondolta attól lát rosszul. Valamit káromkodni akart, de nem jutottak a szavak eszébe. A szoba árnyékai ráfeszültek a koszorúba font belsőségekre.   
A hulla felé nézett, de nem egyenesen rá, hanem valami idegen létezésbe bámult bele, kifacsarodott nyelve felért az orra hegyéig a fogai hiányos kerítésként voltak elcsavarodva az ínyjében. A test tagjai le voltak szakítva, a csontok a végtagokban eldeformálódtak valamitől, a kezek végén az ujjak merev görcsben álltak mintha még élt volna amikor kitépték a végtagjait, és mintha valami nem evilági fájdalomba halt volna bele.  
A csajnál nem volt hányószacskó, ezért a földre taccsolt.  
\- Muszáj vagy. - Anthony megfogta a karját maró kézfejét. - Szeretnélek **innen** elvinni!  
Alastor egy hosszú perc múlva   
sóhajtott. Mintha beletörődne.  
\- Rendben.  
Elengedte a karját, és kényelmesen visszafektette a kezeit az ölébe, ahol eddig voltak. Mintha magától ült volna fel az ágyra, amikor hallotta, hogy Anthony basztatja az ajtó zárját. Mert biztos, hogy addig _mást csinált_.

Anthony csörgött a kulcsokkal. Annyi zárja volt ennek a rohadt ajtónak, amennyi lakáskulcsa és a bátyjának is volt egyszerre. Vagy tíz ponton záródott ez a nyomorult ajtó. Egyáltalán, miért van ehhez lakáskulcsa? Hiszen a védett házból nem mehet ki, akár önkéntesen, akár veszélyhelyzetben sem. Minden kurva problémát ezúttal neki kell megoldania, akkor is, ha csak egy műanyag kenőkés lesz az összes fegyvere. Azt gondolta, Cherrybomb hamarosan beugrik, és bezárja rájuk a házat később, de néma komolyan nem értette az FBI észjárását.   
Alastornak semmi cucca nem volt. Az összes holmi amit magukkal hozhattak így is elfért egy oldaltáskában, Anthonynál, ami kimerült egy mindentől elzárt laptopban (filmekkel, hogy ne unják magukat azért mégse halálra), amin Anthony tud majd jelentéseket írni a főnökeinek, váltóruhában, amik kimerítettek a pink összes árnyalatát, és malaccuccokban, mert Anthony ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy Fatnuggets velük lakhasson. Egyfelől az állatok mindig nagyon jók voltak a terápiára, meg egyszerűen nem volt hajlandó nélküle létezni, akár több hónapra is, ha nem volt muszáj. Emlékezett a Kongói bevetésre, az több ponton is betette neki a kaput ilyen fiatalon.   
Az ajtó mellé vágta a holmiját, de meg is bánta, mert Alastor megrezzent a tompa, de erőteljes puffanásra.  
\- Sajnálom, sajnálom. - borzolt a hajába a srác. Igyekezett megnyugtató személyiséget kölcsönözni magának, erre már az elején hajigálja a cuccait.   
\- Semmi gond kedves, igazán értékelem az erőfeszítést - nézett körbe az előszobában Alastor -, de igazán nem lett volna szükséges.  
\- Azért csak töltsünk el együtt némi meghitt pillanatot. Tudod, közös vacsi, filmezés - viszonozta Alastor mosolyát. - Mintha csak lakótársak lennénk.  
Alastor átsétált az előszobán, végigfutatta a szemeit a tájképeket ábrázoló képeken, idegen emberek festhették, kevés tehetséggel. A konyha és a nappali egybevágott részébe ért, olybátűnt a legtöbb számára veszélyes dolgot elzárva tartották, nem voltak elől konyhakések, de még üvegpoharakat sem tettek ki a megterített ebédlőasztalra. Egyébként maga az abrosz kellemes bézs színeket árasztott magából, és itt már a falak sem voltak olyan korházszinűek, inkább haloványkékek. Alastor hosszasan nézte a bútorokat, mintha memorizálná az elhelyezkedésüket, ha alkalma nyílna rá, hogy megszökhessen az éjszaka leple alatt.  
\- A társam nemsokára megérkezik, és hoz vacsorát. Ha van valami külön kérésed, megkérhetem, hogy legközelebb beszerezze neked.  
Alastor tekintete elszakadt az egyik ablaktól. Valószínűleg golyóálló üvegből volt, és kintről nehezen láthattak be rajta, de a mérete miatt kellemes fényt árasztott be, és a kilátás az erdő szegélyezte kis csapásra is nagyon kellemes volt.  
\- Édesanyám remek Jambalayat készített.  
Anthony elővette a telefonját, és jegyzetbe felírta.  
\- Más valami? Könyvek, videójáték, vagy csak szeretnéd nézni a tv-t? Sajnos sok csatorna nincs errefelé.  
\- Nem igazán érdekel a televízió, de a bűnügyi regények kedvemre valóak lennének.  
Anthony ismét pötyögött. Majd elrakta a telefonját, hogy később kitérjenek arra, mit szeretne még Alastor, hogy feloldódjon, és beszédesebb kedvébe kerüljön.  
Azonban azt nem várta, rögtön ez után, hogy Alastor az arcához érjen. Annyira nem illett az érintkezés a profiljába, és egy pillanatra a férfi megdermedt az érzés okozta izgatottságtól. Nem dugott már majd egy napja senkivel, és felfokozott izgalmi állapotban tartották az események. Alastor azonban végigfutatta az ujjait az álla alatt, majd lefelé a mellkasán, megpróbálva érinteni a jobb mellbimbóját, azonban Anthonynak hiányzott.  
Már majdnem kihúzta a betűrt ruhadarabot a férfi nadrágjából, mikor a férfi felocsúdott az érzések kakofóniájából és el tudta tolni a másik kezeit. Alastor arcán látható volt a zavar, és a feszélyezettség, noha nem nézett őrá, a tekintetét tovább tartotta az ölén. Rohadtul állt a farka.  
\- Nem azért hoztál ide, hogy kielégítselek? - kérdezte teljesen őszintén.  
Anthony magasabb volt mint Alastor, és most úgy érezte a helyzete is fölé helyezi őt. Ezért még mindig tartva a tenyereiben a csuklóit, leguggolt elé. Egy óvatos mosollyal tartotta őt maga előtt.  
\- Azért hoztunk ide, hogy megvédjünk Valentínótól. Nem akarom, hogy többé bárki is kihasználhasson.  
Alastor egy pillanatig nem mosolygott, majd újra felvette a mosolyát.  
\- Ez figyelmes tőled kedves, de nem félek tőle. Jobban zavar a bezártság, emlékeztet az eddigi helyzetemre.  
Anthony elengedte Őt, hogy távolságot nyerhessen tőle, remélve, hogy ez megnyugtatja majd, de Alastor tapontat sem mozdult. Igazából átfutott benne, hogy elkapja a nyakát, és ájulásig folytja, de ezt az ötletet elvetette, tekintve, hogy Anthony most sokkal jobb fizikumban volt nála, és Ő még nem szerzett elég erőt a woodoo mágia gyakorlásával.  
Az még hatalmas kérdés volt, hogyan csinálta eddig, és Valentino hogyan reagálta ezt le. Valószínűleg nem túl kellemes élmény volt Alastor számára.  
\- Megmutatom az emeletet, és a fürdőt. Biztos szeretnél már lezuhanyozni. Nehéz napod volt.  
Felállt és maga elé engedte Alastor. Egy utolsó pillanatig még _egymásra pillantottak._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok! Halljátok, egyszerűen elfelejtettem ragozni. Most Valentino marad, ha ragozzuk, vagy Valentínó, valaki segítsen. Egyébként elnézést amiért ilyen lassan jött az új fejezet, igyekszem hozni az új részeket, csak sajnálatos módon én is kicsit korlátolt vagyok ebben. Plusz annyira nem értek a bűnüldöző szervek működéséhez, de igyekeztem nagyjából reálisan kitalálni hogyan vannak a dolgok.


End file.
